Loor's Confession
by XxAutumnLacexX
Summary: Loor tries to figure out her feelings for Bobby and along the way gets a new man who she doesn't love. Will she get Bobby or will she get stuck with Vo... Disclaimer: I don't own Pendragon Read and Review Please!
1. The truth

**Loor's Confession**

It pained me to see how he loved her. I tried to get over the thought. The question that kept popping up in my head was, Do I love Bobby Pendragon? I don't know the answer. I wish I did. This, is my life.

Bobby Pendragon and his friend, Mark Dimond walked by my house. I was sitting in the grass. "Hello Loor." Bobby said. I smiled and my heart warmed. "Good day Pendragon." I called back. They walked pass. I sighed and laid back in the grass. This feeling I got from him was... over whelming. I stared at the clouds until my roommate, Vo Spader, came outside. Vo wanted us to be more than roommates but I did not't. He lived in the opposite side of the house.

"Hello Loor. Having a nice day?" Vo asked. He sat next to me. "Hi Spader. No I am not." I said. Vo looked at me. "What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head and sat up. "Nothing. I am just having an off day. I think I am going to go home to Zadaa in a little bit. Do you mind?" Vo shook his head. "No. It's okay with me. Have you thought about what I told you the other night? You know, about you and I?" I did not't answer him right away. He had told me that he loved me the other night. He wanted to know how I felt. How was I supposed to answer that?

"You know, Vo, I have. And I came up with something." I said looking over at him. Vo looked anxious. "So?" He urged me. I sighed. I did't want to say it but I did anyway. "Vo, I can't exactly say I love you back," I started. Vo sighed. "But, I am willing to give our relationship a chance. I could try loving you. Is that okay?" I said. Vo lit up. "That would be great! Thank you Loor. Thank you so much. I won't mess this up." He said excitedly. It made me feel better knowing I made Vo happy, but it didn't make me feel any better about Bobby at all.

Vo and I laid next to each other in the grass. "So, Loor? Since when have you call me Vo?" Vo asked. I smiled. "I don't know. A few minutes ago." I said, looking at him. He smiled. "What do you want to do?" He asked. I shrugged. "Do you want to go visit Pendragon and the others before you leave for Zadaa?" asked Vo. I smiled. "Don't you mean, before _we _go to Zadaa? I want you to come with me. But, sure. We can go visit Pendragon." I said. Vo smiled at me. He got up and helped me up as well.

I was happy, knowing I was going to see Bobby. But if I saw Bobby, then I was going to see his girlfriend, Courtney Chetwynde. That didn't make me happy. Vo tried and failed as he went to grab my hand. I pulled my hand away and looked straight ahead. "Umm, Vo?" I asked. He looked at me. "Please ask before you make a move on me." I said. Vo blushed even through his tan skin. "Okay. Could I hold your hand?" He asked. I hesitated. "Sure." He grabbed my hand. We were walking down the road toward Bobby's house. We finally reached it and I was really happy at what I found.

Bobby was home alone. Chetwynde wasn't there. He looked shocked when he saw Vo and I holding hands. When we first got there he was really happy. Later on, when he asked why Vo and I were holding hands, I told him Vo and I had started a relationship. He looked a little hurt. We all sat around Bobby's living room and talked. Vo went on about his childhood on Cloral and I listened. Bobby didn't seem too interested in the conversation. He just sat there on the couch, staring at the floor.

I got out of my chair and sat next to Bobby on the couch when Vo left to go to the bathroom. "Hey. You okay?" I asked softly. Bobby looked at me with sad eyes. "Yeah. I am fine. So, how long have you and him been...?" He trailed off into silence. "About an hour. A couple days ago he said he loves me so I decided to give him a chance." I answered. When I talked to Bobby I felt like I could talk to him about anything, except the fact I loved him. "Oh." Bobby said quietly. "So, you don't really love him?" He asked. I shook my head. Bobby smiled and Spader came back into the room.

"Hobey-ho, mates! I gotta go to Cloral. Yenza is throwing a fit because I haven't returned. Sorry Loor. I can't go with you to Zadaa. Bye." Vo left in a kind of hurry, which left Bobby and I alone! "So, where is Chetwynde?" I asked. Bobby leaned back on the couch. "I don't know and I don't really care. She could be off kissing Mark, for all I care." Bobby said dully. I was shocked. "What happened?" I asked, trying my best not to seem happy. "She broke up with me because Mark told her he loves her. But, that is fine with me." He said. I wanted to cheer him up.

"Can I do anything to help?" I asked. Bobby looked like he was about to say something but decided against it and closed his mouth. He shook his head. I sighed. "Okay. I need to get going. I am off to Zadaa in a few minutes." I said standing up. "Can I go?" Bobby asked. I smiled slightly. "Sure," trying not to seem happy again. He noticed it and gave me a suspicious look. "I would be fine with you coming along." I said. Bobby stood up. "Shall we go then?" He held his hand out to me and I took it quite nicely.


	2. The want

**Chapter 2**

I decided not to go home. Bobby wanted to take me somewhere. After our last battle with Saint Dane, Bobby, Spader and I decided to take a vacation to some place called a Florida on Second Earth. Bobby called a taxi, a really ugly yellow vehicle, and told the driver in front to take us to a thing called a beach.

When we got out of the car Bobby pulled me by the hand to a sidewalk surrounded by trees. He stopped and slid off his socks and shoes. "Take off your shoes. We will be walking through sand." He explained. I understood that and slipped off my shoes.

Bobby grabbed my hand and pulled me down the sidewalk. "Pendragon," I so wanted to call him Bobby "Where are you taking me?" I asked. Bobby looked back at me and smiled over his shoulder. "You'll see. Come on." He pulled me off the sidewalk through the trees and we started walking on hot sand. "Loor?" Bobby asked. "Yeah." I replied. "Look." He pointed ahead and I looked.

Bobby explained to me that a beach is pretty much the ocean, which he also explained that an ocean is a big amount of water. It was beautiful. The sun was reflecting in the water which gave it a sparkling effect. "It is beautiful." I whispered. Bobby nodded. "Yeah. Come on." He pulled me to the shore.

The water came up and hit my feet. I screamed in shock because it was cold. Bobby grabbed my wrists and pulled me until I was an inch from him. "Calm down. You'll get used to it." He whispered. I looked up into his eyes and nodded. "O-okay. As l-long as you help m-me." I stuttered and not because of the cold water. Bobby nodded. I jumped again when the water hit me. Bobby smiled. "I want you." He whispered.

I was looking at the water but when he said that I shot him a look. "W-what?" I asked softly. Bobby shook his head and looked away. "Nothing." I shook my head and reached up and pushed his head to look at me. "No, not nothing. What did you say?" I asked. Bobby sighed. "I know you are with Spader, but..." He stopped. I rubbed his cheek with my thumb. "Go on." I whispered. "I want you." He let out. I smiled slightly.

"I-I..." I turned my head away from Bobby. "I can't talk about this right now. Just by being with you I feel like I am betraying Spader. I am sorry." I cried. Bobby did the same to me that I did with him. He placed a hand on my face and pushed me to look at him.

"You know he left because he had a date with Aja. He had been talking about it. That was why it ticked me off when I learned you were in a relationship with him. So, what we are doing right now is not nearly as bad as what he is doing. Please let me..." Bobby trailed off. I was angry, yet, another part of me was somewhat...relieved.

"Let you what?" I asked. Bobby smiled. "Let me love you better and take care of you better than Spader. You deserve so much better. " He said. I smiled. "But, what about..." I changed my mind. "About what?" Bobby asked. I shook my head. "I am not ready for you. My heart says to go for it. My brain says to be cautious. I can't choose." I said.

Bobby sighed. "You know what Uncle Press told me?" I shook my head. "He said, the brain is a mighty thing, but the heart conquers it. Listne to your heart, Loor. I am giving my soul out to you. Take it." Bobby said brushing my hair back. I shook my head and I felt my face become wet.

"I can't." I cried and buried my face in his shirt.

I don't get a lot of reviews with this one. PLEASE R&R!!


	3. The need

**Chapter 3**

I decided to just stay there crying in Bobby's shirt. He put his arms around me which freaked me out at first! But I got over it. If I hadn't been so worried I probably would have been able to be with Bobby in the first place.

But, I knew I had to tell him the truth but I couldn't.

"Loor. You need to make a choice." Bobby started. I looked up at him.

"Either you tell Spader it is over and let me take care of you, or you stay with Spader even though he is just using you. You choose." Bobby said. I pulled away from him.

"I am sorry. I need to think about this." I said. I turned to leave but Bobby grabbed my arm.

"I am sorry Loor. But, I need the story. You aren't leaving until I kiss you either." Bobby said. I had to smile.

"I do love you." I confessed. "I know what you said about Spader is true, but the fact that it is true makes my heart hurt, yet I feel rlieved. I just want someone to hold and be with. That's all I ask."

Bobby squeezed my arm. "I can be that. I can be all that you want me to be. I just need you to give me the chance." He begged.

"Bobby..." I breathed. "Bobby? Since when have you called me that?" Bobby interupted. I sighed.

"Right. Sorry. Continue." Bobby said. "Okay. I will give you the chance." I said. Bobby smiled and hugged me.

"Loor. Thank you. I promise I will be who you want me to be." Bobby whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Can we go back now?" I asked after a few minutes. Bobby nodded. "But, like I said, you aren't leaving until I kiss you." He said.

I sighed. Bobby put his hand in my hair and moved closer. He gently pressed firm lips against mine! My knees buckled and he caught me.

I murmured a 'thank you' after we stopped kissing. Bobby smiled. "You are welcome." He said.

He rubbed his cheek against mine a breathed in deeply.

"I love you Loor. Be careful around Spader. He hasn't exactly been acting himself lately." He whispered.

I nodded. He let me go and led me back to where our shoes were.

The taxi dropped me off and I walked up to my house. I opened the door and dropped my shoes when I saw the horrible sight inside!

Read and Review please!


	4. The scare

**Chapter 4**

Spader was sitting on the couch, except he wasn't really Spader. Guess who it was?

Saint Dane.

"That is why Spader has been acting different. He is gone and you were disguised as him." I said.

Saint Dane smiled. "Good assumption. At least something is inside that little Batu Warrior head." He said coldly. He stood up and changed into his normal form.

"Why would you do something like this?" I asked.

Saint Dane smiled. "I thought that if I could get you and Spader, me but in Pendragon's vision Spader, together, Pendragon would fall apart. Then I would have access to his heart and pull him into my circle. Now, I can't do that because he confronted you and got you two together." He said.

I smiled at the compliment. "But, thanks to you, I get the love of my life and a little bit of a kicking. So, back off. I have loved Bobby for a very long time. I do not plan on losing him now." I warned.

Saint Dane smiled. "If you can catch me." He teased.

Before I knew what was happening, Saint Dane ran up to me, pushed me down and ran out the door.

"Ow!" I said when I landed on my elbow. I heard quick footsteps and looked behind me.

I saw a dark figure running toward me. I got up and squinted at the figure.

It was Bobby!

"Bobby! What are you...?" I asked.

Bobby ignored the question and hugged me. "Are you all right? I saw the whole thing. Did Saint Dane hurt you? If he did I will beat the h out him." He said roughly into my ear.

I shook my head. "I am fine. My elbow hurts but that is all. You saw the whole thing?" I asked.

Bobby nodded. "Yes. Including that part about you loving me for a long time." He whispered. I blushed.

"Loor. This is a lot to ask of you but, do you think you could come with me to find Spader?" Bobby asked.

I nodded. "Okay. Anything for you." I said quietly.

Bobby smiled. "Go upstairs and get your stuff. I cannot let you stay here by yourself. You are going to stay at my house. I can't chance it if Saint Dane shows up and tries to kill you again. So, go get your stuff and meet me right here." He said.

I nodded and walked up the stairs. I grabbed a bag and threw some stuff in there. I looked out the window and saw yellow eyes. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs.

"Bobby!" I cried and ran into his arms.

"What is is Loor?" He asked. "I saw... Yellow eyes in my window. I think it was a quig." I said. Bobby squeezed me.

"It is okay. Come on. Let's get going." He said and pulled me out of the house.

Bobby held me close while we walked down the road and glanced over his should casually a couple times. "Are you sure you saw yellow eyes?" He asked. I nodded.

"Okay. I believe you. Here." He led me up to his house and opened his door. He led me down the hall and showed me to a room across from his. "This is the guest room. If you get freaked out or spooked, just get me, I will be right in my room." He said.

I nodded and opened the door. I closed it behind me and dropped my bag on the floor. I climbed into the bed and closed my eyes.

I had trouble falling to sleep. I then heard and creaking sound and sat up. I saw the yellow eyes again in the window. I ran out of my room and across the hall.

"Bobby!" I yelled pounding on his door. The door opened.

Bobby had no shirt on, his hair was a messed up, and his eyes were barely opened. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I saw them again." I said. Bobby sighed. He walked past me and into my room.

Bobby pulled his head back into the room and shut the window. "I don't see anything." He said.

I moaned and Bobby walked up to me.

"Hey," Bobby said "Try and get some rest. I will take you home tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded. Bobby leaned forward and kissed my cheek. He walked out of the room. "I will leave this open, okay?" He asked. I nodded. He left the door opened and went back to his room.

I sat down on my bed and looked out my window. This time, I didn't see yellow eyes, I saw brown.

I ran over to the window and opened it.

"Spader?" I asked.

"Hobey, Loor." Spader said. He climbed into the room and faced me.

"What are you doing here at Pendragon's?" Spader asked.

I shook my head. "You aren't Saint Dane, right?" I asked.

Spader nodded. "Right. I just left him. He went on telling me about you and Pendragon being together. What is that about?" He asked.

I didn't know how long Saint Dane pretended to be Spader, hopefully it was before I agreed to be with him!

Well. I am getting sick of waiting for people to review this so I went a head and wrote a new chapter. R&R!!


	5. The confession

**Chapter 5**

"Loor? Are you all right? You don't seem too comfortable." Spader asked.

I nodded. "I have a headache thats all." I lied.

Spader walked closer to me. "I am sorry for leaving in such a hurry earlier. I had to go to Cloral. But, at least we are together." He said and grabbed my hand.

I pulled away. "No. I-I don't love you." I said.

Spader looked at me strangely. "I know. You said you would give me a chance." He said.

I nodded, still backing away from him. "I did. Until I found out about you and Aja." I said.

Spader shook his head. "No. That isn't how it happened. You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?" He asked demandingly.

I looked around. "After you left I went to the beach with Bobby-" Spader cut me off.

"Bobby? Did you just call Pendragon Bobby?" He asked furiously. I nodded.

"He told me something I didn't want to hear and then something I did want to hear. First he told me that you were together with Aja and then he told me he wanted me and wanted to love me. THe truth is, I want him too, always have." I confessed.

Spader stopped and lost my eye contact. "Oh, I get it. You wanted Pendragon the whole time. Never mind. I will just...Go." He said sadly. He walked over to the window.

"What's going on in here?" asked a voice behind us. I turned around.

Bobby was standing in the doorway. Spader shook his head slowly.

"Nothing. Have a nice night." Spader jumped out of the window. I looked to Bobby.

"I found him. The real him. I need to be comforted." I cried. Bobby stepped into the room and held me close to him.

"Shh. I understand. Be quiet. I don't want you to cry. It makes me sad when someone like you cries." Bobby said. I tried my best to stop crying.

"Okay. I think I am done crying now." I said. Bobby looked down at me. "You want me to let go?" He asked. I shook my head. "No. I have something to tell you."

Bobby tilted his head to the side in anticipation. I breathed deeply.

"Bobby Pendragon," I began. I could feel Bobby's muscles grow tense against my body.

"I love you Bobby Pendragon." I whispered. There it was. My moment of confession. I told Bobby I love him.

Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter. Stay put for the next one. R&R!!!!


	6. The twist

**Chapter 6**

Bobby smiled and kissed me deeply. He pulled me over to my bed and sat down with me in his lap.

My hands slid around his neck.

Bobby's hands snuck to my hair and unbraided it. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"I love you, too Loor." Bobby whispered when we parted. I smiled.

"I know. That is why I have to tell you something." He looked at me. "What?" He asked.

"I am not really Loor of the Batu." I said.

"Then who else could you be?" Bobby asked, hands moving to my hips.

"I am Saint Dane's daughter, Vega." I said.

"WHAT?!" Bobby yelled. "Saint Dane?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes. His daughter. This isn't my real form." I changed my body.

My hair turned red and my eyes turned orange. My skin grew lighter.

"You're a red-head?" Bobby asked with his hands still on my hips. I nodded.

"Are you still the girl I fell in love with?" He asked.

"Yes. I have been theform of Loor for some time now. I am just glad to be myself around you." I said.

Bobby studied me carefully. "You are quite beautiful for someone who is the daughter of Saint Dane." He whispered. I smiled.

"I know. I am not evil either." I said with my forehead against his. Bobby smiled.

"I can have you right?" He asked. I nodded. "All yours." I replied. Bobby smiled.

"Good. Because I crave you, I want you." He said and stood up, pulling me with him.

"Let's go back to the beach. Maybe we can sit in the water together." Bobby said letting me to my feet.

"Will it be cold?" I asked. Bobby nodded. "Then I will know to stay _very _close to you to stay warm." I said hugging him. Bobby put his hands on my back. "Definitly." He whispered. He kissed the top of my head.

Wasn't expecting that, were you? Didn't think so. Read and Review!!!!!


	7. The trust

**Chapter 7**

"Why do you trust me so much?" I asked. Bobby looked at me.

"What do you mean?" He asked and splashed water at me.

I dodged the water. "I mean, I am Saint Dane's daughter, don't you think I am evil?" I asked.

Bobby shook his head. "No. You aren't evil."

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Your scent. Your warmth. Saint Dane is a cold hearted demon. When I hold you your body is warm. Saint Dane smells like death. You smell like roses." Bobby said.

The water came up and hit our feet before going back down. I spoke, "That makes sense. Aren't you going to ask what happened to the real Loor?" I asked. Bobby shook his head.

"Not really. I never really knew the real Loor. Why would I start now?" Bobby asked.

I shrugged. "She is on Zadaa. When her mother died she decided to go into isolation to get away from the real life. She stole the Lifelight program on Veelox and took it back to Zadaa, where she had Aja Killian set it up for her. She has been there ever since. She has been in Lifelight for three years." I said.

"She _stole _the Lifelight program?" Bobby asked.

I nodded.

"See, that is why I trust you. You tell me the truth. What better kind of truth do you want?" He said.

I smiled. "I don't know. I just wanted to know why you trust me." I said.

Bobby chuckled. "You are the girl I fell in love with. Not the right body but the right mind and personality. Now, do you understand?" I nodded.

"Well, I don't know how we are going to break it to Spader. He thought he was in love with this one person in particular but it turns out she is someone better." Bobby said.

I nodded. "I know. Why can't we just go to my home territory and spend the rest of our lives there?" I said.

Bobby smiled. "Two reasons. One, I am a Traveler and need to be ready for anything. Two, I have a life with my friends that I can't leave behind." He said and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Okay. I get it. But, can we go there anyway?" I asked. Bobby nodded. "I guess. Lead the way." He said. I stood up and he did as well. "When we get to the flume, call out the name Drazonia. It is a different territory in Halla." I said.

Bobby nodded and I led the way to the subway station in the Bronx of New York.

HAHAHA!!!!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! NO ANGRY REVIEWS EITHER. Thank you.


	8. The territory

**Chapter 8**

My home territory of Drazonia is quite unique.

The trees are white with blue leaves that are on fire. They never burn down either.

There is a small town close to the temple in which the flume is held.

I led Bobby out of the temple and into the small town. This town was where I was born and where my friends live. So, I was going to see them again.

Bobby asked little questions until we reached the deep part of the town.

"What...Are those?" He asked stupidly, spotting the quigs of this territory.

"That is a dragon, or in other words, a quig." I answered smiling as one of them flew over. "They aren't very harmful. They actually live in harmony with us."

"You live in harmony with quigs?" Bobby asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Calm down. Let's go meet my family." I said and grabbed his hand.

"Family? You mean like Saint Dane's family?" Bobby asked.

I laughed. "No. Not blood related. I am talking about my friends, they are like family to me." I said. I pulled him along to a small house and knocked on the door.

The door slowly opened and a girl appeared.

"Vega!" She yelled and hugged me. I smiled.

"Hey, Flare. It has been a while." I whispered. Flare let go of me and eyed Bobby curiously.

"And who is the cute boy?" She asked.

I smiled. "Flare Kilik, this is my...friend, Bobby Pendragon. He is a Traveler just like me." I said. Flare smiled when I paused on the word "friend".

Flare shook Bobby's hand. "Well, it nice to meet one of Vega's..._friends_." She said sarcastically. "I am Flare, Vega's ol' friends. Come in."

Bobby and I walked into the house after Flare and took seats on the couch.

"So, why has the Creator decided to bless us with her presence?" Flare asked sitting across from us.

"Us? Riku's here too?" I asked. Flare nodded. A door close by opened and another friend of mine came out and introduced herself as Riku Deeley.

"Well, Bobby and I are traveling. We just..." I stopped and looked at Bobby for help.

Bobby noticed I was struggling and put his hand on my back. "Vega and I just encountered Saint Dane." He said rather dully by in a supportive way.

Flare and Riku looked at each other. "Uh-oh. What is he up to now?" Flare asked. Bobby and I shrugged.

"I don't know. But, he knew my disguise and found me. He pretended to be a friend of our's and talked me into a couple of things." I said.

"Well, we will have to keep a look out for him." Riku said. Flare nodded and smiled.

"So, how long have you two been together?" She asked, eyes settled on Bobby's and my hands.

Bobby's hand had made it's way to mine and was holding it.

We looked at each other. We let go of each other's hands and looked at Flare. "Well... We... About... Since... I... He.. We..." I couldn't finish any of it. Flare smiled.

"Don't hurt yourself, Vega. You are a strange vampire enough. Don't want to damage the brain you still have." She said. I sighed and looked at Bobby as he rubbed my back.

"You are a vampire?" He asked. I nodded. "Yes. My mother was a vampire." I answered. Bobby nodded. "It's okay. I don't need an explaination. Come here." He said.

Bobby pushed me into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

Find out what happens when they go looking for Saint Dane, in the next chapter! R&R!!!


	9. The real one

**Chapter 9**

I sighed. "Thank you Bobby. Come on, let's go find my last friend before we go looking for my father." I said.

Bobby nodded. "Okay." He said softly and we stood up. We all left the house and walked down the road to my last friend's house.

I knocked on the tall door and it opened.

"Hello, may I help you?" A guy asked, opening the door.

"Hello, Zale. Is your sister home?" I asked.

It took a little for him to recognize me.

"Oh! Vega! It is nice to see you. Yes, she is here. Come on in." He said, and eyed Flare as we walked in. I rolled my eyes and walked past him.

There was my friend, sitting on the couch, reading a book, of course.

She looked up and gasped.

"Hey Wing." I said.

Wing jumped out of her seat and ran over to me. "It has been a long time." She said anf hugged me.

I had Flare fill her and Zale in on our plan.

"Wow. What are you going to do? Kill your father?" Wing asked. I nodded.

"If I have to...I will." I said. Bobby put his hand on my back and smiled.

"I think we should get one other person to help us." He said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Spader." Bobby replied simply.

"I will get him and return soon." He said after I agreed. He kissed me and left.

It was an hour before Bobby returned with Spader.

It took another hour to explain to Spader who I really was.

Then, after another hour, I convinced him not to love me and he went for...Just wait.

Spader sat down next to Bobby, in shock. "You okay?" Bobby asked.

Spader nodded and looked around the room.

He stood up and walked over to Zale and Wing.

Spader grabbed Wing by the arm and pulled her close to him. "I know that, that is you, Loor." He whispered.

Wing looked around the room and sighed.

Her body transformed into, beleive it or not, Loor!

"How did you know?" Loor asked, looking into Spader's dark eyes.

Spader smiled. "I know the girl I love." He whispered.

HA HA!!! WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!


	10. The explantion

**Chapter 10**

Loor looked up into Spader's eyes and smiled. "You love me?" She asked.

Spader smiled. "Of course. Who else?" He asked.

We all burst out laughing.

"Okay. Carrying on, how long did you know?" Loor asked, holding back giggles.

"Since I arrived. So, how have you been, Loor?" Spader asked, letting Loor free.

"I left Loor on Zadaa. I go by Wing now. I was a little messed up after my mother died. So, I went to Veelox, stole Lifelight, and went back to Zadaa. I stayed there until my sister found me. Zale's real sister is, well, pretending to be me." Loor said.

Bobby was flabbergasted. "But, how?" He asked. I rubbed his back.

"I learned to shape shift when I teamed up with Saint Dane for a while." Loor explained.

"You worked with my father?" I asked. Loor looked at me questioningly.

"Yes. Who exactly are you?" Loor asked.

I looked at Bobby and then back at Loor. "I am Vega Samuels. I am a vampire and Bobby's girlfriend. I am Saint Dane's daughter." I said coldly.

"You? And Pendragon?" Loor chuckled. I nodded furiously.

Bobby grabbed my hand that was on his back and rubbed it with his thumb.

"It is true. I thought she was you. She was pretending to be you that way she could get to Pendragon. It seems they have fallen for each other." Spader said.

Flare looked around. "Hey, where did Riku go?" She asked. I looked around as well.

We heard a crash. "What was that?" Loor asked. We ran into the next room and I thought I was going to scream.

Cliffhanger! Wait for next chapter! R&R!!!


	11. The end

**Chapter 11**

**The last one**

"Riku!" I yelled.

I ran past my father and bent down next to my friend who had been shot.

"What did you do to her?" I asked my father furiously.

Saint Dane smiled down at me. "How are you my own flesh and blood?" He asked coldly.

I stood up and faced him.

"You are going to have to come with me, I am afraid." Saint Dane, my father said.

I spat at the ground. "I don't think so. Bobby, come on. We are going to fight him for the last time." I said.

Bobby walked up to my side.

Saint Dane smiled. "That is going to be tough. Good luck!" He jumped back as I slashed at him.

He ran out of the house. "Coward!" I yelled after him.

Bobby grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms as I tried to chase after my father. I melted into his arms and closed my eyes.

"This is the end. Saint Dane is nothing to deal with. Come back with me?" Bobby whispered in my ear.

I looked p at him. "Why?" I asked.

"I want you to marry me." Bobby replied quietly so only I would hear. Bobby, of 21 years and me, with 20, I was surprised he would ask that.

"Of...Course." I said. Bobby smiled. "Good. Let's go after your friend is treated.

Zale agreed to fix Riku for me and told Bobby and I to go home.

Reluctantly, Bobby and I left for Second Earth.

"So, you will marrry me?" Bobby asked. I nodded. "Of course!" I said. Bobby smiled. We stopped in the middle of the road.

Bobby cupped my face in his hands and kissed me fiercly.

I was totally lost in the kiss. I heard a car honk and we pulled apart. We looked around to see cars trying to go by. We walked off to the sidewalk and kissed again. We left our trobles with my father in the past and saved them for another rainy day.

**THE END**

**Well, that is the end. Nothing else to add to this story. If you would like me to write something for you or you have any suggestions, write to me. Thank you. Read and Review, also check out my other stories.**


End file.
